Kiku's Party
by Yousha
Summary: When the Nations, The Detective Boy's, And Mouri Kogoro are invited to Kiku's house for a party no ones expecting a case! Pairings GerIta, RusCan, UsUk, Spamano, and Conan x Ai! on hitas until i can make up a new plot line.


I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or Detective Conan Case Close. All rights Go to their respective owners!

So Anyways My First Fan fic~ Please Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

**At Germany's House~**

It was another day in Germany's house, Feliciano was bored waiting for Ludwig to get out of work. He had cleaned the house, did the laundry (but didn't fold the clothes) and cooked while waiting for his beloved. They had been dating for a while now but they hadn't been alone together and haven't did anything fun for a while because Ludwig always had to work. The brunet was tried and wanted to be alone with Ludwig, he also knew that Ludwig also wanted the same whenever he would stare at him in his deep blue eyes; he loved he could tell that Ludwig wanted to be with him more than ever. It was 9:00 pm the time when usually Ludwig came home Feliciano had been making some pizza for them tonight he added all what Ludwig loved for toppings sausages, cheese, pepperoni, some vegetables. As soon as he heard the door open he zoomed out of the kitchen and jumped on to Ludwig as soon as he entered the door.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano then pulled himself up and pecked his lover on the lips the usual greeting.

"Feli, I'm home!" He hugged Feliciano tightly and notice the apron on Feliciano and how dirty it was. "From your apron and the smell I take it that ve are having pizza?"

"Yep~" Feliciano smiled in delight. "You should get change Lud we'll be eating soon!"

"Ah okay," Ludwig replied with a smile on his face and with that he headed up stairs to change.

Feliciano returned to the kitchen, he started to clean the blue marble counter tops that he had put flour on to make the crust. He was over joyed because he knew that tonight was going to be a fun night. Once he heard Ludwig come down the stairs he looked over to make sure that everything was in place. Then he looked at the pizza it was finished so he took it out with his pink oven mitts and placed it on the counter. Then he ran out to greet the blond who had just reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Lud, please go sit at the dinner table," Feli instructed.

Germany did so without any hesitation. Once he got into the dining room he noticed that the table cloth had been changed from the usual one with flowers on it to a red one. From that he knew what was going to happen tonight. As soon as he sat down Feli came in with the pizza and placed it down on the table. As they ate Italy ask the usual questions like 'how was your day' and 'did you have fun'. Right in the middle of their conversation Germany remember the letter they'd had gotten today. He took it out of his pocket and showed it to Feli, it read:

_Dear Italy-kun And Germany-San_

_I am please to say that you are invited to a party that I'm hosting next week on the 14th. I would enjoy if you could come. I will be inviting a special guest. Please arrive at my house at 7:30 pm._

_From: Kiku Honda, Japan. _

"Ve~ Lud! Lud! Can we go?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course Feli," and with that they ate their supper.

_**At Russia's House**_

Matthew was surprised his brother Alfred hadn't called him all week! Sure he was forgotten in the past but now that his relationship with Ivan had been official to the world both family members were against it. Belarus wouldn't let Canada get near Ivan if she was there, if he got three feet close to Russia she would lunge at him with a knife. It was the same for Russia but with Alfred. Alfred wouldn't let Ivan get close to his brother as long as he was around and that annoyed Ivan a bit too much. Matthew loved Ivan and Ivan loved him back that's all he ever wanted from someone for them to notice him and Russia had done that. When he finally snapped out of the daze he was in he finally heard his friend.

"Hungry! Go get me some food!" the white bear snapped.

"Okay Kumakichi I'll be back you wait here!" Matthew exclaimed as he ran out of the living room to the kitchen just down the hall.

"Who?" the white bear called back.

"Canada!" the skinny blond replied.

Once he got to the kitchen he saw Lithuania and Latvia cooking in the kitchen.

"Ah! Hi Canada," Lithuania said waving his hand. "Supper will be ready soon."

"Okay. I'm Just getting something for Kumaro to eat," as he left to open the freezer and pull out some seal.

"Kumajiro's already hungry? But he just ate lunch not too long ago." Latvia looked at Matthew curiously and Matthew just nodded at him and left toward the living room with the frozen seal.

"Here you go Kumanemo!"

He gave the seal to his friend and watch him eat just then Estonia and Ukraine came down the stairs talking about something. Once Ukraine saw Matthew she had a huge smile on her face and ran towards Matthew.

"Matvey! Could you help us? We are going to try to convince Брат to come to this party!" Ukraine held out a letter and Matthew took it and it read:

_Dear Russia-san,_

_I am please to say that you are invited to a party that I'm hosting next week on the 14th. Your family are all invited and I hope that everybody will be able to come. I will be inviting a special guest. Please arrive at my house at 7:30 pm._

_From: Kiku Honda, Japan._

Matthew was shocked! He was invited to a party! Now he wanted to go. He agreed to help them convince Russia when he got home.

**Somewhere in Spain**

_Dear Spain-san,_

_I have invited both you and Romano to a party that I am hosting next week on the 14th. France and Prussia are also invited. I will be inviting a special guest to join us. Please arrive at my house at 7:30 pm._

_From: Kiku Honda, Japan. _

"Keseseseseseses, of course I'm invited! That's because I'm just that awesome!" The albino man with crimson eyes yelled out.

"Shhh, Gilbert you'll scare the ladies away! Shall we drink tonight?" The blond man with wavy hair that went to his neck replied.

"Francis don't worry, we can just leave Gil behind and go ourselves!" The shorter brunet with brown eyes stated.

"Hey Antonio that's not funny!" Gilbert yelled as they all laughed in the distance not noticing the stalker they had on their hands. The brunet that had darker hair then Feli was watching the three from a distance. Lovino was griping the brick wall following the three idiots to their usual bar and watching them hitting on chicks. Eventually he had enough.

"YOU STUPID SPAINTARD!" And then he started to throw random things at them, such as an old pair of shoes, some nails and a hammer too. Eventually he threw the whole garbage bin that he had been getting the dangerous stuff from. Francis and Gilbert dodged as Spain was being hit by all the thrown objects, obviously, Romano was getting good with his aim. Once Spain had gotten up he saw Romano and instantly a smile appeared on his face.

"LOVI~! You should have told me you were visiting me today!" Spain ran up and hugged Romano. Romano tried to escape but was unable to and decided to give up.

"Hey Spain you bastard stop hugging me, you idiot!" Lovi stared at Spain and then turned away blushing.

"Come on~ Lets go enjoy our night~" Antonio pulled Lovi and ran back to Francis and Gilbert. Then they all got to the bar.

**America House**

"And that's how I saved the day by being the hero!" The blond in the bomber jacket look at the other blond sipping his tea waiting for any praising he would be getting.

"And how, do you pray tell, that the lady actually thanked you for helping her when you only made things worse for her you bloody git!" The blond man with emerald eyes and fuzzy eye brows stared at the other.

"But Arthur I did help her! I was a hero!" Alfred tried to persuade Arthur but failed. "You never believe me."

"Maybe that would be because half of your tales are either twisted in some way even though it never really happened," Arthur replied sharply hissing.

"But England! It did happen! I swear! I was sitting..." 'Ding Dong!' The door interrupted him. "Ahh…. The door." As the blond decided to get up and get the door Arthur was staring at him and sipping his tea. Once Alfred open the door there was a man dressed in red and gave Alfred a letter then quickly left. Alfred quickly opened the letter and a huge grin appeared on his face. He showed England the letter

_Dear America-kun and England-san,_

_I'm holding a party at my house and you two have been invited. The party is next week on the 14th._ _Please come around 7:30 pm. Yes, America there will be burgers. I will also be inviting a special guest. I await for you here._

_From: Kiku Honda, Japan_

"I'm so going how about you Iggy?"

"It would be un-gentlemen like to refuse."

"Yea, yea now come on lets go get some cheese burgers!"

"You damn twit!" And with that that they continued to fight.

**At The detective agency**

Dad! Dad! Look at this!" A Japanese girl with long black hair said anxiously to her father.

"What is it Ran?" The father asked as he opened his eyes he had a hangover from going to the bar and getting drunk last night it was a usual thing for him.

"Come on dad! Look we got invited to a party next week it's from the client that we saved from being convicted as a murderer don't you remember that strange man he said his name was…."

"Honda, Kiku, right?" The child who also had black hair with glasses who was about seven looked at them both with a smile on his face.

"Yea! You have a good memory Conan-Kun!" Ran just smiled at him.

"You stupid brat yea I remember him. So what about that party?"

"Here!" She gave her father the letter.

_Dear Mori Kogoro,_

_I have invited you and the detective boys to come to my party, your family may also come. You will be one of the special guests to come. The party will be next week on the 14th please arrive at 7:30 pm_

_From, Honda Kiku_

"Did you hear we're invited too Conan-Kun!"

"Yea!" The small child replied.

"Well its next week so tell your little friends that their invited to come," Kogoro snarled.

"Okay!" And he ran out of the office to go tell his friends. Once he got out of the office and was alone he sighed. _Honda Kiku….. That name sounds familiar….._

He grabbed his skateboard from up stairs (it was a service building at the bottom of the building, there was a café, on the second floor was the detective agency the old man Kogoro owned and their house was on the third floor) and then ran out.

When he got onto the sidewalk there was a bunch of Japanese people walking, occasionally you'd see some American tourist. Speaking about American tourist... wasn't another guy there with Kiku… Oh yea! I think he said his name was Alfred F. Jones. What an odd guy even though he was American he spoke Japanese fluently, well that didn't matter. With that he headed to the Professor's house to tell the kids about the party that they were invited to.


End file.
